


What Makes a Hero?

by stopdrinkingitdown



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, More tags to be added, Not Beta Read, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopdrinkingitdown/pseuds/stopdrinkingitdown
Summary: Peter talks to some of the important people in his life to figure out what makes a hero.ORPeter struggles with an essay and askes heroes for help.





	What Makes a Hero?

What makes a hero?

Peter stares at the blank word document, fingers on the keys.

What makes a hero?

Heroes are a part of everyone’s lives. Peter read comic books about the  _hero_ Captain America. He hung posters on his wall of the  _hero_ Iron Man. Peter has studied all of the  _hero_ Bruce Banner’s works. He idolizes the  _hero_ Thor.

What makes a hero? 

Peter stares at the clock. It’s a five page essay with a PowerPoint for visual aids due in two days. He deletes the line of text and rewrites it a few time mindlessly. 

What makes a hero? 

His phone buzzes and Peter nearly falls out of his chair. 

<Guy in the Chair> dude theres a robbery a couple blocks away 

<Guy in the Chair> it kinda looks like that Shocker guy 

<Webhead> whats the address?? 

<Guy in the Chaid> -sent you a location-

<Webhead> on my way 

Peter closes the laptop, pulls the mask over his head, and swings out the window into New York. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super short chapter. I wanted to set the stage for things to come. I’m planning this to be about four chapters long but it could be more depending on how I feel. Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
